


Demon wolf, Ghost Stag, Phantom horse, and Cemetery Witch

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humans, Lorell, Lorell's mom, Stag - Freeform, Witch - Freeform, Wolf Dog, mare - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29130228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: Urban legends turn out to be real...what else could you expect? Also, it's an AU where Jack is an actual child. Not sure how to explain that...Well, maybe Lucifer somehow actually became good? I don't know, but that could work. There's also beautiful boy Miracle. Lorell's mum also actually knows about supernaturals and stuff and is actually in this story. Her kid is also a little, little kid, like Jack, but even younger.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~





	Demon wolf, Ghost Stag, Phantom horse, and Cemetery Witch

Sam and Dean were at home when they got a call from Cass, not only saying Lucifer was actually being nice, but he had Jack. He also apparently had some cases for them. They'd have to go separately of course, because there were two different cases, and he told them Gabe also would probably come. So it was going to be Cass and Dean, Sam and Gabe, and Lucifer...Lucifer was still deciding which pair of them to go with. Dean sighed and said okay, ruffled Miracle's ears, then he and Sam sat and waited for the others. They finally arrived, and it seemed Lucifer had decided to go with Gabe and Sam. Gabe looked incredibly annoyed, so they could kind of tell that's probably what was going on. The blonde man handed his three year old son over to the blonde Mary. "Take good care of him," he muttered, then noticed the woman with the one year old boy and waved at her with a smile.

He then went with the guys to the cars, and briefed them on what exactly the cases actually were. "There's a demon wolf, didn't know those actually existed but maybe one of my 'kids' created it. Then again, maybe one of the demon dogs bred a wolf, but then that would be a wolf dog. Anyway, whatever, the demon wolf and the cemetery witch, as they're being called, were spotted together. There's also a ghost stag and phantom horse, as people are calling those. Who wants which case?" he asked, and Cass raised his hand. "Yes, Cass?" Luci asked with a sigh and a slight roll of the blue eyes. "I would like to investigate the cemetery witch and demon wolf, if Dean is okay with that; Dean?" Cass asked. Dean-a-boo nodded, and said "I'd be perfectly fine with that." Sammy nodded, saying "Gabe, Lucifer, and I will go look into the ghost stag and phantom horse, then."

Deany (Dean-ee) nodded to his younger brother, then turned to Cass and nodded to him as well. Cassikiss nodded back to him, then went to Baby with him and they checked the weapons. Salt must work if it was another demon, and the witch wasn't hard to deal with either. They got into the Impala and Dean started the engine, the car purring to life. Cassikins reached over to touch Dean's leg, then pulled his hand away after a moment. Dean looked to Cass, then focused on the road and actually driving safely. Meanwhile, Sammich, Gabe, and Luci got the other car filled then got in and started the engine. Gabe smiled at Sam-a-boo, making him actually shiver, then stared out the window. They drove in silence the whole way to where Luci had told them the location was. Meanwhile, in Baby, it was just as silent aside from the music Dean was playing because he loves his music (and his car).

They arrived to the cemetery the reports had come from, and already Cass seemed to sense something. He wasn't even out of the car yet, and was already looking around. Dean nudged him, shutting off the car and exiting the car, going to the back for the weapons and the salt. Just in case, he was bringing the salt with him in case it really was an actual demon. The witch could be a girl that just thought she had magic, and the wolf could just be a big dog. It could also be a wolfdog with amberish brown eyes, which would probably look red to others. Anyhow, with that in mind he walked with Cass into the cemetery. Meanwhile, Sam, Gabe, and Luci had entered the forest the horse and stag were reported in. They already noticed the lack of bird song, and that made Sam nervous...Then all of a sudden, the birds began to make noise and he looked around in confusion. 

The other two were looking at him weirdly, but didn't say anything, and he realized his ears had been ringing. Well, ringing or whatever it was, which most everyone gets at times. He scolded himself for making himself look so dumb there...then followed the angels into the woods further. They soon came upon an interesting sight: a white and tan deer, and two girls. There was also a horse grazing beside the stag, the stag that must be the 'ghost stag'. He wasn't a ghost at all, he was a white deer that must look ghostly at a distance in the dark...Now, Sam couldn't figure out why anyone thought the horse was a phantom. When she suddenly let out an odd sound, he realized they must not have been looking, just hearing. He cleared his throat and all four jumped, but the animals didn't run. He asked about them, learning the deer was Pal and had bonded to Izzy, and the mare was Rose's, Cocoa Bean.

She told them the mare had damage in her throat, not deadly but it made her noises sound weird except the snorts. Horses snort from their noses, not their throats, so there's the answer to that. Meanwhile, back at the cemetery, they'd encountered the wolf...He was indeed a demon dog mixed with wolf, so a wolf dog and not a purebred wolf. He was actually part demon like the people had thought, but he was also oddly friendly...Anyway, he led them to what seemed to be his person, well witch, and was definitely an actual witch. She had high level magic...Wiccan magic, but wasn't harming anyone. She just seemed to be there every evening to make plants grow by the graves. She was actually being very nice, because some of these graves didn't have anyone to visit them. Either because their families were jerks...or because none of their family members were alive anymore.

She introduced herself as Karin, and the wolf dog as Toya, and smiled sweetly at them. They told her to be more careful, make sure no one was watching before doing this, then wished her well. They returned to Baby, and got in and drove back, arriving at the same time as the others. They went inside to find the moms talking, and the babies playing together.

Everyone smiled and went to sit down for a short rest.

End


End file.
